Daisies
by Lunacii
Summary: Rated T for now. There were two sisters. One older, one younger. One small, the other tall. They had a bond that not all siblings were able to have, a bond of Sisterhood. Mary Ellen Swan loved her older sister, Bella, who in turn cherished her just as much. But her worst nightmares come to life when Bella meets a handsome boy at school and begins to distance herself away from Mary.


**Daisies**

I decided to try my own hand at a _Bella's Siste_r fanfic. Originally it was going to be a OOC!Bella story, but then I was just going 'eh, maybe later' sort of deal. To be honest, I am not sure about pairings. I was thinking maybe Nahuel, since I honestly find him adorable. But still, I'm not even sure about that. I would do Jacob, since I loved him with his long hair, but then the entire shape-shifter thing goes on and that makes me go NO. so, ahhh.

**Warnings:** Grammar and Spelling, OOCness, OC-centric, sister-fluff, usually, I'll make the beginnings of each chapter, 1st person. These will be more of a personal touch to them to better connect with the OC, but then, it'll change soon enough to third person. This is a mainly third person story. . . hopefully.

**Future Warnings:** Angst, Bella's sister will not find out about Bella dating and friendsies with vampires until later in story, fighting, sister troubles

* * *

><p>Growing up, we were inseparable. My older sister and I were like little faeries, little princesses. It was obvious, despite me being a year younger than her, I would be taller than her. It was something our family liked to joke about.<p>

I was born in Washington, along with my sister and we loved each other so much. We were nearly separated when Renee suddenly divorced fro Daddy. But Daddy, seeing us not wishing to be separated, let us both go. And I love him even more because of his own sacrifice. And when she, our mother, wanted us to stop visiting him during the summer, I was accepted into an all girls private school in California and away from my own mother. I'll admit, I applied out of spite, out of anger. Like an twelve year old would do, I did exactly what I felt like doing at the moment just to get her angry.

And she got angry. And it was only because of Bella I was able to go. I stayed there, mainly ever writing to Daddy and Bella, sending little messages for Bella to relay to Mom. I carried a sore spot for her still, do this day. I guess it was some sort of teenager rebel hormone in me that prevented me from even trying to forgive her.

The sounds of planes landing and taking off surrounded me as I walked down the way to the front exit out of the Washington Airport. I was finally coming back home, to Washington. I was only a recently turned sixteen year old. I was five seven now, inches taller than my sister. I was eager, actually, to see her face as I stood in front of her. Would she whine and pout about my obvious taller height despite her being the older sister? Or would she still fawn over me as usual, just as when we were little pre-teens.

My steps were faster, my pace a sudden hurry. I wanted to be with her now, I wanted to finally hug her after two years of not being able to see the other. My hair was longer since then, flying behind me as I did a jog out the door to dimmed, cloudy light. Everything was grey.

My brown eyes looked around quickly for the familiar sight of muddy-brown hair and pale, familiar skin like a porcelain doll's. I wanted to see that quirky smile that always made my day just twenty times better. The familiar sight of a fitting blue jacket was nowhere in sight, my heart thudding against my chest as I looked around with almost a panicked man's gestures.

Nowhere could I see her, nor any indication of Charlie, of Daddy, in sight.

Shoulders slumping, I started to drag my yellow suitcase with me to the corner. How your hopes could soar when you wanted to see your beloveds-

"EEK!"

A ticklish, sharp sensation erupted in my sides, my cry of surprise earning me some unwanted attention that soon vanished off. I whipped my head around to see attacked me from behind and immediately tears started to sting at the corner of my eyes.

"Bella!"

"Mary!" Bella grinned, pulling us together into a deep hug. "You grew!" she said in wonder. "Hopefully, you'll stop growing. Give me some hope that I'll catch up!"

A giggle escaped me, glad to be in her arms. It was a soft warmth that radiated from her, like a semi-warm blanket being laid upon someone who was cold for the longest of times.

"Mary!" a male voice called out from the other side of the road. A cruiser was parked and a man in a police jacket was waving over at them with a slight grin on his face.

"There's Charlie," Bella murmured, holding Mary's hand and began to lead the taller female to him. "Come on."

. . .

The ride was quiet. It was a little awkward at first, but it eased up soon enough over Mary's little strange inner world. She was staring out the window intently at the clouds, her mouth slightly open and her eyes wider than they should have been. Noticing this, Bella turned in her seat as she was sitting in the front passenger seat, and stared at her little sister with a curious tilt.

"You okay, Mary?" she asked. "You look a little bothered."

Charlie glanced at his youngest in the mirror, his brows scrunched up.

It was silent for a few seconds and Bella was beginning to feel a little antsy. Despite all these years together and their closeness as sisters, Mary was someone pretty hard to understand at times and always hid things away, just like her older sister.

Mary blinked, finally, and looked at them with a strange, serious look. "That cloud looked like a bunny."

Charlie burst out laughing, his shoulders shaking from the force of his laugh. Bella blinked at her sister and then a smile cracked on her lips. Shaking her head, Bella turned back in her seat, shaking her head. "Only you, Mary, only you."

"What did I do?" Mary demanded, looking a little surprised herself at their reaction. "The clouds hear are all look like big, floating, stretched out, cotton balls! They're so cute! Like a bunny!"

A sigh escaped Bella's lips as Charlie continued to chuckle, his laughter having died down. "Mary. . . you're going to be the death of me," Bella grumbled under her breath.

Mary, having heard this, stared with wide eyes at the eldest. "Please don't! I'll be a good girl! I-I'll try harder to not get in your way-! And-And-!"

"C-Calm down, Mary," Bella said, whipping her head around and looking at her younger sister with worry. "I- well you see-"

And with that both girls looked straight ahead with their hands tightly in their laps and both looking down at their laps with a heavy blush on their cheeks. Charlie shook his head, a grin on his face at his daughters antics. Things will defiantly be a bit brighter with those two around.

It's what he loved about them. Bella, more mature than her younger sister and more clear minded, having to watch out for her easily panicked younger sister. Mary, oh sweet little lamb Mary. Sometimes, Mary reminded him of his cousin. Maybe that was why they named her after Mary? Because her eyes shined just like his cousins. It was amusing, really, watching the two girls interact with one another. From a young age the two were close, inseparable. Really, he had to wonder what could separate them, if anything could get in between their devotion for the other.

Mary glanced out the window, staring out from the corner of her eyes. Her face still felt a little warm as she stared out at the evergreen trees. The deep greens flew past them and the road was an aching familiar sight to her. Looking out the window, she noticed how it began to get darker, a sign of incoming rain. After a quick glance at her sister, Mary went back to staring at the grey sky. This was something her sister, Bella, didn't like. It was the cloudy, cold, moody weather of Forks. Mary didn't see much a problem with it, she thrived under it. She could sleep for ages in this weather. Laying her head gently against the window, she continued to stare out to the forest that flew past them, along with the cars, signs and paved road.

She wondered if the forest around Forks still had that magical feel to them. Like time had stopped and fairies could come out of the bushes and onto her hands at any moment. That mythical creatures like magical foxes, mermaids, phoenixes and trolls actually existed in the sea close by and the woods. That strange exotic flowers with magical healing powers grew under the rooks and trees scattered through out the vast green expanse of wet dirt, bushes and trees.

The sound of crunching snapped Mary from her daydream and she stared out the front window. It was a small, two story white house. Charlie parked and immediately Mary got out and ran to the side of the house looking at all the familiar wounds placed upon it by her and Bella when they use to visit. She laughed happily as she ran around it, finally tripping in the front lawn, face planting onto the ground with a soft 'oof'. Bella ran out of the vehicle to check on her sister as Charlie got their bags, dragging them to the door, unlocking it.

After reassurance from a meeping Mary that she was fine, Bella half-carried, half-dragged her dazed sister into the house and placed her on the sofa. Looking around, everything looked the same. Same family photos with added additions from over the years, familiar counter tops and cabinets. Dizzily, Mary got up and tripped around her sister to go upstairs. Charlie led them to their once-ago old nursery. However, there were additions to it. Opening the door, they were greeted with thin wall made from the remains of a dresser walls splitting the room into two separate smaller rooms. Each had a bed and a small desk with some form of computer on it. Charlie was rubbing the back of his head nervously. The walls were the same familiar pasty green with white trims, and their window was equally split.

"It's not great, I'll try and get something more stable and more appealing for you both. I figured you each would want some form of privacy from each other, but. . ." Charlie said, sounding a little nervous.

Bella tilted her head at the arrangement, looking it over, and did not seem at all bothered by it.

Mary smiled. "I'm okay with it! As long as I get my own bed! Bella kicks in her sleep."

The older rolled her eyes. "Ah well, I was hoping I would have more chances to see if the little lamb had a boyfriend, but ah well~" she sang, giving Mary a sly look.

The taller sister blushed brightly, looking at her sister with indignant eyes. "B-Bella!" she protested with a whine. Then she looked to the side, messing with the folds of her skirt and murmured, "It's not like I even had one or anything. . ."

Charlie shook his head, looking extremely relieved. Looking at Bella he said, "Come on. I have something to show you." and he turned and left.

Bella raised an eyebrow at her younger sister, who in turn shrugged, dragging her suitcase into her section of their room. With her own shrug, Bella went after their father with a twirl of her hair.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued.<strong>


End file.
